


A Little Right to the World

by ReapersAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anchors, Background Relationships, Disclaimer: Credits to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle and Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat and lobstergirl, How Do I Tag, Multi, Shifters, Swearing, You're going to need to read Rarely so lazy first, going to tag as I go, ish, not a wip, uhhhhh, weres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A continuation ofRarely so lazyby lobstergirl: my take on what happened to Anthea and Irene.Shift, Anchor. Anchor, Shifter. One cannot survive without the other. And Anthea's has just come back from the dead.Not a WIP.
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Irene Adler & Anthea (Sherlock), Irene Adler/Anthea, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	A Little Right to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rarely so lazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132329) by [lobstergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl). 



> Okay guys, so I'm _finally _posting this after, sheesh, _months _of procrastination. Sorry.____
> 
> ____But anyways if you're a Mystrade fan I highly recommend lobstergirl's _Of Fur and Feathers _, where you'll also find _Rarely so lazy _. Even if you're not a Mystrade fan go read _Rarely _, otherwise this fic is probably going to make absolutely no sense to you._______ _ _ _
> 
> __________I'm going to add the tags and rating as I go (because I am _not _going to read 13,387 words right now), hopefully, so basically take stuff with a grain of salt for now. The 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' will be later.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Patricia Hamilton was not having a good day.

Or, as she preferred, Anthea. Patricia was a bit… well. She liked Anthea better.

It had been years since… well, since her bond break with Irene. There was still a wound there. Worse, today was exactly a year since the day she had learned Irene was dead. She felt like crawling back into her bed to hide under the covers, but here she was, standing by Mycroft’s side as he went over some presentations.

She liked Mycroft, she really did - and his husband, Greg, as well. But since the break, gradually things shifted. No longer was she the  _ eje _ , the axis. That was gone from her now.

One of things she still had, though, was her part in a worldwide network of PAs and other people in the governments. It was highly extensive and highly secret, not known to many. She didn’t think even Mycroft knew. Rarely did the members ever see each other, and, given the opportunity, didn’t. If they happened to be taking a break in the same caf é or restaurant, then it was coincidence.

Through the Network she had learned about Irene’s death, and about her assistant. She reached out to the poor thing - Kate - as she found the rungs of the government ladders. When the Flier introduced the Dominaé into the Network, they accepted her into the folds.

But now, something interesting was coming down the grapevine. Her Blackberry vibrated as Mycroft chewed someone out. Discreetly, she checked it, and reigned in her surprise. She should know better now, that dead things tend to resurface.

And her network said that the Woman was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The, ah, notes for this chapter:  
> \- After Irene's "death" and the bond-break-up, which I'm sure you've figured out  
> \- Anthea is part of a network of worldwide government PAs and the like  
> \- She introduces Kate into this network  
> = Anthea: The Flier  
> = Kate: The Dominae (pronouned dahw-mih-NAY) (after Irene)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
